Originalidad, ante todo
by GriisleChan
Summary: Ian tiene una propuesta, pero no sabe el como hacerla. Va y pide un consejo a uno de sus hermanos y el resultado no sera exactamente lo que esta esperando, sera mucho peor ¿Como resulto todo entonces? EscociaxFem!Portugal. One-Shot *AU*


Hola! vengo esta vez con un pequeño experimento XD hace un tiempito lei algo sobre esta pareja y quede encantada! mas que nada por la personalidad de ambos *-* asfads tuve la idea y no me resisti a escribirla u3u a pesar de que no es la gran cosa XD es algo medio flojito.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio~ y los personajes menos, mas que nada porque todos los personajes de aqui son practicamentes OC~

**Aclaraciones:** OOC (si, lo mas seguro) Uso de nombres humanos: Ian (Escocia) Fátima (Fem!Portugal) y una participación de Patrick (Irlanda)

Disfruten~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Originalidad, ante todo**

**.**

-... Y si lo haces tal cual como te dije ¡La tendrás rendida a tus pies! ¿Preguntas?-

El rostro del escocés estaba tan infame como siempre solía llevarlo, sin embargo, estaba petrificado por lo que su hermano le había dicho recientemente, es decir ¿Estaba esperando acaso que hiciera una tontería como esa? Pero... no le quedaba de otra, si quería una respuesta afirmativa iba a tener que hacerlo, de paso, era la única idea que tenia e ¡Iba a volverse loco si seguía divagando en aquello!

-¿Estás seguro? A mí me parece demasiado ridículo- expuso, no muy seguro aun. El irlandés iba a protestar pero este continuo- Tal cual como lo es ella- agrego, convencido.

-¿Lo ves?- insinuó, un tanto extrañado por lo último que su hermano dijo. Definitivamente, la relación de esos dos era bastante peculiar.

-Esta bien- curvo los labios en una sonrisa satisfecha, que le causo cierto escalofríos al menor- Pero si algo sale mal, caerá sobre tu conciencia- su mirada se mostro sombría, Patrick trago saliva- ¿Preguntas?- volvió a la misma sonrisa inquietante anterior.

-S-suerte...- era sorprende el cómo su confianza de hace unos momentos se había perdido tan rápidamente, igual, era normal que el escocés tratara a las personas de esa forma. Se aliviaba con el hecho de que no era el único al que trataba así, a otros los trataba incluso peor… _mucho peor._

**.**

-Vaya... ¡Esta delicioso! Me sorprende que hayas sido tu el que lo preparo-

-Muy graciosa- contesto con sarcasmo antes de tomar otro sorbo de aquel té que el mismo se encargo de preparar, más que todo por la parte que le había indicado el irlandés hace ya un par de días atrás.

-En serio, capaz y lo envenenaste y yo ni cuenta me doy- soltó una risa al mismo tiempo que veía sospechosamente el contenido de la taza de té, obvio que no creía en eso, pero le gustaba molestar al peli rojo.

-Ya sé que para la próxima ni me tomo la molestia-

-No seas así, sabes que estoy jugando contigo- sonrió de lado, divertida con lo muy rápido que se había molestado el chico.

El escocés no dijo nada mas, solo desvió la mirada y siguió tomando del té. Se hizo una pequeña brecha de silencio, con él observando de reojo las acciones de la portuguesa ¿¡Como podría tardarse tanto en tomarse todo el contenido!? Ya quería ver su reacción al conseguir el...

Fátima se levanto de golpe de donde estaba sentada e inicio a toser desesperadamente, pues se estaba ahogando. El mayor hizo lo mismo, totalmente desconcertado por tal cosa, y se le acerco.

-¿¡Que te pasa, mujer!?- exclamo al ver él como el rostro de la chica cambiaba de color. Una idea cruzo su cabeza, no podía, no podía ser que...- ¿¡Te lo tragaste!?- grito, dando palmadas en la espalda femenina en un intento de que se desahogara. La castaña lo miro por un momento, enfadada y volvió a toser, Ian solo pensó que era hombre muerto, eso sí Fátima salía viva de eso...

La chica seguía atragantada, gracias a que sentía y tenía algo atascado en su garganta. Ian intentaba todo lo que se le ocurría para ayudarla, pero era en vano ¡Hasta creía que se iba a morir! Era muy joven para ser un homicida, aunque la idea de que muriera no era tan mala... ¡NO! No era momento de tener pensamientos tan crueles ¡Se trataba de ella! De la única mujer que lo había sacado totalmente de sus casillas, y que por más que no lo admitiera muy seguido, la que el mas quería en ese mundo y la que lo hacía feliz, aunque fuese de una manera extraña, pero al fin y al cabo era feliz.

Luego de un corto rato, la portuguesa le hizo una seña indicándole que había pasado, pues lo que sea que se había _colado _a su bebida ahora estaba en su estomago. Por lo menos ya no se ahogaba, eso era algo bueno, estaba fuera de peligro de muerte, porque si ¡Pensó que en cualquier momento iba a dejar de respirar!

-¿Q-que rayos fue eso?- pregunto, aun recuperándose por lo anterior.

-¿Qué era que cosa?- se hizo el inocente, sabía que estaba parado en una muy mala situación. Aunque estaba aliviado porque ella ya se encontraba bien.

-El té tenía algo, eso seguro, la cosa es ¿Qué?- se llevo una mano al estomago, no se sentía nada bien.

-Seguro te ahogaste con el mismo té- se encogió de hombros, despreocupado, aunque por dentro tenía muchas ganas de decirle la verdad, pero no, valoraba su vida.

-Ian Kirkland- lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, obvio que no le creía nada ¿Y cómo no? Si lo conocía desde hace muchísimos años y sabía que le mentía, pero ¿Por qué mentir? ¿Qué clase de cosa le ocultaría? Tenía un presentimiento raro. De repente, se llevo una mano a la boca, comenzó a sentir nauseas…

Al peli rojo si quiera le dio tiempo de contestar, con otra excusa claro está, cuando la chica se "deshizo" todo lo que había comido y bebido en ese día sobre exactamente su propia ropa, la alfombra y algo del sillón en donde ambos estaban sentados. La expresión del chico se torno más que nunca sorprendida… había "vuelto su estomago" la muy _asquerosa_, por lo menos no lo hizo sobre el ¡Gracias a todo lo que era bueno! Y a su impecable reflejo que lo llevo a apartarse de ahí rápidamente.

-Serás…- veía aun petrificado la _obra de arte _que había hecho su_ querida _novia, la cual solo rio nerviosa, aunque gracias eso ya se sentía mejor. Luego de asimilar la situación, se dio cuenta que fue su culpa y que no debía molestarse con ella ¿Verdad?- Ven- le indico que lo siguiera.

-¿A dónde? ¿Me mataras afuera?- un comentario bastante irónico salió de su boca, sabía que el oji verde estaba molesto con ella y se sentía un poco mal por eso. Igual, no fue algo que pudo evitar…

-No, a que te asees ¿O piensas quedarte así?- señalo con algo de asco la ropa totalmente sucia de la castaña con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, pues puede que las cosas se hayan salido un _poquito_ de control, pero se divertía verla en tal estado.

La llevo hasta su habitación para que hiciera uso de la ducha de su impecable baño. La chica agradeció, luego de tomar la bata de baño que este le ofreció, y se encerró a bañarse.

Una vez dejo a la castaña, regreso a la sala y se topo con el desastre que ahí había, y lo peor… le tocaba limpiarlo él. Luego de un par de minutos de quejas mentales, fue hasta la cocina, tomo un par de guantes y lo necesario para la limpieza y regreso a la sala; al fin y al cabo alguien debía encargarse de esa limpieza… o mejor dicho, no tenía que dejar evidencia alguna.

**.**

_Más tarde_

Fátima salió del cuarto de baño bastante satisfecha con aquella ducha tan refrescante que tomo. Con la bata cubriendo su cuerpo y una toalla en la cabeza, que frotaba para secar su cabello, iba pensando en que tenía demasiada hambre ¿Y cómo no, si todo lo que comió en ese día lo había "expulsado"?

-¡Ah! Muero de hambre- lloriqueo imaginándose diversos platos de comida, la boca se le hacía agua en el proceso y su estomago no dejaba de rugir, era como si hubieran sismos consecutivos en el ¡Estaba en medio del peor sufriendo! O eso era lo que ella pensaba, exagerándolo todo.

Pero sus pensamientos gastronómicos se vieron interrumpidos al detallar algo meramente brillante sobre la ordenada, para su sorpresa, cama del peli rojo. No lo pensó dos veces, mas por curiosa, y se acerco para tomarlo y verlo más de cerca ¿Qué significaba eso?

Mientras tanto, en la ya reluciente y ambientada, con esos perfumes para hogares que tienen mil y un propagandas en la televisión y que siempre solían exagerarlo todo colocándolo a color de rosa de una forma extrema; bueno, el punto es que la sala de estar se encontraba tal cual antes de que sucediera la _desgracia. _Le tomo trabajo y tiempo, valioso tiempo que desperdicio en menuda tontería, pero lo importante fue que logro terminar, y lo mejor, no dejo ningún índice de evidencia, estaba como si no hubiese sucedido nada, perfecto.

El peli rojo se lanzo, prácticamente, sobre uno de los cuatro sofás que habían en la habitación. Suspiro, para alejar la pesadez mas que todo, y su mente, que según él le estaba jugando sucio, fue a parar a la situación de hace un rato…

-¿Hice bien en dárselo?- se cuestiono a sí mismo en voz baja, aun sabiendo que estaba totalmente solo en aquel lugar y que aun faltaba un rato para que la portuguesa hiciera acto de presencia- Considerando que… sobrevivió a tal atentado- no pudo evitar reír levemente por lo bajo, cosa nada común en el pero que simplemente la situación le causaba un tanto de gracia, obviando la parte en que casi la mataba- Debe ser alguna señal ¿Quizás?-

-¡Ian!-

Dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre y noto él como Fátima se dirigía hasta el, se mantuvo firme esperando lo que tenia para decirle, porque si, podía predecirlo y mas por lo que hizo.

-¿Qué es esto?- mostro lo que antes llamo su atención justo en la habitación del mayor.

-Un anillo- respondió, con total simpleza y dirigiendo su ojos esmeraldas solo un par de segundos a los agua de ella.

-Ya lo sé, genio- rojo los ojos, no muy feliz por él como el escocés se estaba tomando las cosas- Solo que…-

-Es tuyo- le interrumpió sabiendo ya hasta donde iba a llegar esa conversación.

-¿E-eh?- tal cosa no se lo veía venir, es más, ella estaba ahí para reclamarle por eso ¡Jamás se imagino que el peli rojo hiciera tal detalle por ella! Si era más seco que pino de navidad en agosto, ok no, el hambre ya le estaba haciendo pensar en locuras.

-¿Tengo que repetirlo?- y aun sin mirarla le dijo.

Fátima se quedo en silencio, pensando más a fondo en lo que ocurría ¿Habrá una razón para que él le regalase tal cosa? ¡Claro que la había! Pero no quería adelantarse ante eso. Miro la sortija entre sus manos y sonrió al darse cuenta lo muy hermosa y sencilla que era, recordó incluso que una vez el escocés se lo había dicho a modo de alago.

-Espera…- su sonrisa se borro de pronto- No me digas que… -miro con desaprobación al chico al caer en cuenta en cierto punto.

Ian trago saliva, se había dado cuenta.

-Explícame- coloco ambas manos en su cintura, exigiendo una explicación ¿Cómo era posible que se haya atrevido a hacer tal cosa? ¿Se volvió loco?

De ahí, sin tener otra opción, el mayor le conto con lujo de detalles el "plan" que le encomendó su hermano, el islandés que justo en ese momento le picaba el odio, el cual consistía en colocar el anillo al fondo de la taza de té y que una vez que la chica lo encontrase… ¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa! Parecía toda una buena idea, hasta que ella se lo trago por accidente y… ya saben el resto.

Una vez el relato terminado, Fátima estallo en risas, si lo del anillo le sorprendió… la manera en la que quería dárselo la dejo impactada.

Por otra parte, al peli rojo le toco calarse aquella risa descontrolada y chillona, se lo merecía por el andar pidiendo _consejos_ a los demás. Pero… tal vez, solo tal vez… si no hubiese sido por Patrick, el no habría sido capaz de entregarle la sortija. Poso su mirada sobre la castaña, que aun reía a carcajada suelta, y se sintió aliviado, más que nada porque la tenia ahí, a su lado, así como debería ser siempre… eso… ¡Eso era! Ya había encontrado el impulso que le faltaba.

-Casémonos -

La risa ceso de pronto, sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo y en sus ojos pareció un brillo especial. Y todo luego de haber escuchado aquella palabra…

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que logro salir de sus labios.

-Cásate conmigo- reitero, mirándola esta vez sin ninguna expresión de burla y ni nada parecido, solo era natural ante ella.

Fátima sonrió complacida, era exactamente lo que su mente le trasmitió pero que hizo caso omiso por miedo y, si era totalmente sincera, lo que deseaba escuchar.

-¿Crees que no aceptaría después de todo lo que hemos pasado?- comento, Ian le miro un tanto curioso ante esa respuesta inesperada- Sabes que soy delicada con ciertas cosas… y me hubiera alejado hace mucho si no fuera porque te quiero- confeso mirando el suelo, divagando en un pequeño flash back entre él y ella misma.

El escocés, ante eso, soltó el aire que tenia resguardado, todo por los nervios; no iba mucho con su personalidad, pero ¿Quién no se pondría nervioso con un tema como ese?

-Eso sí, debiste haber comenzado de esta manera en un principio- agrego refiriéndose a lo que sucedió antes.

-Pensaba que te gustaban las cosas originales- se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pero no cuando intentan matarme-

Ambos rieron, con total confianza, el momento incomodo había desaparecido… no, en realidad, nunca hubo un momento incomodo, para ellos era dar un paso mas allá de donde estaban.

En eso, Fátima le entrego la sortija que aun sostenía en su mano al otro chico. Este comprendió a que se refería y dio como terminado el proceso al colocársela con sumo cuidado, o así lo intento más bien, en el dedo medio de la castaña. Que una vez la tuvo en su mano, como debía ser por fin, se lanzo sobre él para besarle… no tenia palabras, ninguno de los dos a decir verdad, para expresar el cómo se sentían en ese momento.

Y ahora venia lo más difícil: preparar la boda… esperen… ¿Cómo rayos se hacia una boda? Bien, eso será un tanto complicado…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y eso fue todo~ XD ¿Que les parecio? si soy sincera, me diverti bastante escribiendo esto XD mas que nada porque amo las relaciones de amor-odio *-* XD

Si a alguien le interesa, este fic vendria siendo como lo que sucedio antes de otro fic que subi hace un tiempo llamado Shall we Dance? que es un AsaKiku XD pero se hace una mencion del matrimonio de ellos dos :3 y, retiro, si alguien quisiera leerlo lo puede encontrar en mi perfil :3

Sin mas, espero les haya gustado :D los comentarios son bien recibidos :'3

Gracias por leer~


End file.
